discord_murder_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberpunk is Still Cool in 2018, right?
It's the year 20XX and the memes have become eternal. With the defeat of Google and Amazon, it’s up to the soldiers of Peace and Love Incorporated to save the world. Although, the memes have infiltrated their ranks and the resistance must find them out before they’re infected with memes. In-Game First, a roll call of the resistance. We have 3m1lY (3rd mech 1 year, or just Emily) a robot with functions, B1u3, a human who got past the meme police with a ticket, Belle Marie, a medic for both humans and bots, Dr. McGillicutty, who only came in because he thought it was MegaMan, H0rus (House 0 rush down unit), a cyber gladiator, Iris Lector, who wants to liberate robots, Terios, artificial life force from a space colony, The Liberated Sex Robot (Designation D.I.C.K), who was liberated thanks to Iris and Tr011, someone lost who just wants to be cool. Also Communism is dead. After the first night, in the morning they realise that H0rus has been affected by the memes. As such they shut him down before he alert the others. After they remember that their old rebel leader that died in the fire, so they decide to elect a new leader. Belle suggests Iris due to having liberated robots and made them join their side. The group unanimously agrees for Iris to be leader (and Tr011 gets some kind and less kind words from god). After they realise that only someone of their group could have infected H0rus with memes. Terios consults McGillicutty for his knowledge, with the latter’s only conclusion that H0rus is now a memey robot. They continue to discuss, who could possibly have infected H0rus, coming to multiple dead ends. They end up accusing Tr011, at first because he was quiet, only to reveal he was eating outdated burritos and that he wasn’t sharing them. McGillicutty officially accuses Tr011 for unknown alibi and the possibility he might have snuck away to get burritos. Tr011 argues that he was in the bathroom the whole time and having the burritos for a month. The majority votes yes to kill Tr011. Unfortunately, they never get the burritos because he throws them off a cliff. Due to all this, the group goes to bed, because they had no energy left to do rebel stuff. The next day, they wake up only to find out that D.I.C.K. has been infected by memes. Iris grieves over the lost of D.I.C.K. and wants revenge. While the group tries to get over the loss of the Liberated Robot, Iris accuses McGillicutty out of spite. 3m1lY calms down the group as they take their breaths and recollect their minds. B1u3 is accuses first due to his location. Although the accusations turn back to McGillicutty because he is a traveller. McGillicutty defends himself with capitalism. With a near unanimous vote, McGillicutty goes meta which just sends everyone in chaos and then he is ejected from the game. And so the rebellion goes back to sleep for a final night. The final day arises, only to reveal that B1u3 has been somehow infected with memes. But it’s too late, they’ve been located. The remaining four have to quickly identify the traitor. They ask for Terios his backstory and so he gives it, but nothing that could indict him as a traitor. With 3 minutes left, 3m1lY admits that she has not fulfilled her true function of self-destruction. Belle tries to stop 3m1lY, but it’s too late, self-destruction is on. The countdown goes down, and at the last second, 3m1lY takes out Terios with the blast, but...it’s over. The true faces of Belle and Iris come to light. Iris reveals that she hadn’t been liberating robots for their own sake and she only liberated D.I.C.K. for her own pleasure. Belle then reveals herself to be the doctor who treated Terios’ sister. In the end, the memes have completely taken over with Belle and Iris laughing about their success in taking down the rebellion. Cast * Alex as Dr. McGillicutty * Juno as H0rus * JoJo as B1u3 * Kikyo as Tr011 * Diva as Belle Marie * Scott as Terios * Queen as Iris Lector * Adric as The Liberated Sex Robot D.I.C.K. * Cami as 3m1lY Category:Scenario